1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a trash container carrying mechanism that can be optionally pivoted about a horizontal axis to ease emptying the trash container.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
Emptying trash containers is a daily task for many persons especially those involved in the janitorial trade who clean offices, schools, cafeterias and other places where people work and congregate. In the course of such work, persons frequently move a wheeled cart from office to office or location to location. The wheeled cart commonly carries various cleaning tools and supplies and also carries a large trash container into which the contents of smaller trash containers are emptied. Typically the cart is supported on plural spacedly arrayed caster-type wheels which raise the cart spacedly above the supporting ground surface and make the cart maneuverable.
The trash container typically has a plastic bag liner into which the trash is deposited. When the trash container is full of waste material the user must lift the trash container liner (and the collected waste therein) out of the trash container for disposal in a dumpster or the like. Because the trash containers are commonly industrial size “Rubber Maid®” type trash containers, and because the trash container is raised an additional distance above the supporting ground surface by the cart wheels, removing the trash container liner can be difficult and is a frequent cause of industrial injuries such as back strains, pulled muscles and sprained shoulders leading to health problems and industrial insurance costs.
There are known devices that assist in the removal of trash container liners from trash containers, but such devices have various drawbacks including they are not mountable to existing janitorial carts, they are not adaptable to standard trash containers, the trash container is integrally built into the device, they are not readily mobile and they require a user to lift the entire weight of the trash container and material contained therein to empty the container among other drawbacks.
What is needed is an apparatus that assists a person in removing a loaded and heavy trash container liner from a trash container without subjecting the person to possible injury. The apparatus must be easy to use, stable, durable and safe.
My invention overcomes various of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing an improved trash container emptying mechanism that is mountable to a wheeled platform and known janitorial carts. My invention positionally maintains a trash container in an upright orientation and also enables the trash container to be pivoted for emptying when desired. My invention accommodates use of standard trash container and trash container liners, and allows the liner and trash contained therein to be easily removed from the trash container without having to lift the filled liner upwardly and over the circumferential edge of the trash container.
My trash container emptying mechanism provides an upstanding “U” shaped yoke having two spaced apart vertical arms affixed to a wheeled base. A carrier is pivotally supported by the yoke and has a partially circumferentially extending upper support, with two offset pivot spacers at diametrically opposite positions, and a vertically spaced apart bottom support with at least one vertical support leg communicating therebetween.
An adjustable strap secures the trash container within the carrier by “squeezing” the trash container into direct physical contact with the upper support, the vertical leg and the bottom support.
Pivot axles communicate between each vertical arm of the yoke and the carrier. The position of the pivot axles, relative to the carrier and trash container allows the carrier and trash container to swing as a pendulum. Gravity biases the trash container bottom support and bottom of the trash container to a position between the yoke vertical arms and when the carrier is pivoted to an emptying position also biases the filled liner toward removal from the trash container.
A locking mechanism is carried on at least one yoke vertical arm and on the adjacent portion of the carrier to prevent the carrier (and trash container carried therein) from pivoting on the pivot axles unexpectedly. The locking mechanism is preferably a removable elongate locking pin with a spring biased radially protruding ball bearing proximate one end that extends through aligned orifices defined in the yoke vertical arm and the carrier.
In use, a trash container having a trash container liner therein is secured in the carrier with the adjustable strap. The user performs his duties adding waste to the trash container. When the user is ready to empty the trash container, the user disconnects the locking mechanism and pivots the trash container and carrier about the pivot axles. As the trash container and carrier pivot, the upper orifice of the trash container moves downwardly along an arc allowing the user to pull the “filled” liner and material contained therein, out of the trash container without having to lift the filled liner to a height sufficient to “clear” the top edge of the trash container. Gravity assists in removal of the filled liner from the trash container as the trash container and carrier are pivoted.
My invention does not reside in any single one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter claimed.